The Chosen
by Ava Brett
Summary: Every life time had been the same for Dean Winchester, he always died on the day he turned 22, murdered by someone he didn't know and dying in the arms of his beloved Castiel. This time though Castiel isn't going to let him go without a fight. This time Dean Winchester will survive and if he does then the world best watch out because something will be unleashed, something powerful
1. Prologue - The day is coming

The Chosen

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**I'm pretty sure we've established by now that I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction, I merely take them, use them and twist them to suit my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**I'm hoping this is the last plot bunny which takes me out for a while… I've lots of plans for this little baby that's for sure.**

**Enjoy!**

Overall Summary

**Every life time had been the same for Dean Winchester, he always died on the day he turned twenty two, murdered by someone he didn't know and dying in the arms of his beloved Castiel. This time though Castiel isn't going to let him go without a fight. This time Dean Winchester will survive and if he does then the world best watch out because something will be unleashed, something which can't be put back.**

Chapter Summary

**Eyes and Dreams…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester / Ruby Stephenson**

Chapter Romance

**Not yet**

* * *

Prologue

The day is coming…

* * *

Dean was twenty one when he realised that he was going to die.

His life had been pretty normal before then, he went to work daily, he spent time with his brother Sam and his friends, going to games, drinking and generally doing what guys his age tended to do. He dated both women and men and he lived each day like it was his last, trying to cram as many things in as he could as though his time was running out.

Everything about him was normal right until that day he turned twenty one and became an adult.

That was the day he realised that someone was following him. He didn't know who the person was and he had never been able to see them. He just always had a prickly feeling at the back of his neck that someone behind him was staring intently at him, watching every move he made.

When Dean would look back there was no one there or it was so crowded that it was impossible to see whether anyone was looking at him in particular.

For six months Dean placed the feeling down to stress. People at his job had been laid off leaving the rest of them with shit loads to do and not enough time to do it. Add to that the fact that he was raising his brother Sam alone, who also happened to be the most stubborn seventeen year old ever to grace the planet it was no surprise he was feeling the pressure.

Only the feeling continued even when the stress levels fizzled out. Someone was watching him; he just knew it and whoever it was wasn't friendly.

He ended up going to the police and talking to someone there, he reported the incident but they had merely stared at him as though he was a joker who was wasting their time. The minute he had told them that he hadn't seen the person they placed it down as paranoia. They couldn't help him if he wasn't even able to give them an accurate description of what who they were looking for.

Sam had said the same thing, telling Dean to take some time off work and try to relax until Dean could have screamed at him. He wasn't going crazy; at least he didn't believe he was.

The dreams had started on the same day, flashes on imagery haunting him every night, he was in each and every dream but he always seemed different somehow. His hair was the same dark blond and his eyes were the same green as they were when he was awake but his style of clothing was always different as though he was seeing him self in different era. In every single dream he experience he died, always in the same violent fashion and every time the last thing he would see was a pair of heartbroken blue eyes looking down at him, a gruff masculine voice calling his name with a level of desperation which made Dean want to comfort him.

He always died on the same day in the dream as well regardless of the year.

January 24th and always on the day he turned twenty two.

Dean wasn't a superstitious man, he didn't believe in god or anything supernatural and yet he could shake the feeling that he was going to die.

And nothing, not he or Sam was going to be able to stop it from happening.

History was going to repeat itself whether he wanted it to or not.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read**


	2. 29th January

The Chosen

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**I'm pretty sure we've established by now that I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction, I merely take them, use them and twist them to suit my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**Here's the next chapter for you! This will be a slow burning one so it might take time to hit in! It's like a count down to Dean's twenty second birthday.**

**When things hit trust me they will hit **

**The prologue was a glance into the future.**

**Sam is being a typical teenager in this chapter, being all moany and bitchy towards Dean, It's actually based on a memory of mine of my older brother having a row with my parents so that's where the idea of it comes from!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter **

Overall Summary

**Every life time had been the same for Dean Winchester, he always died on the day he turned twenty two, murdered by someone he didn't know and dying in the arms of his beloved Castiel. This time though Castiel isn't going to let him go without a fight. This time Dean Winchester will survive and if he does then the world best watch out because something will be unleashed, something which can't be put back.**

Chapter Summary

**Brothers…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester / Ruby Stephenson**

Chapter Romance

**Not yet**

* * *

Chapter One

29th January

* * *

**360 Days left**

* * *

"Jesus Dean, don't you think that you're being just the slightest bit unreasonable over this whole holiday thing?" Sam Winchester demanded in frustration, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at his older brother from across the old kitchen table. "The way you're acting it as though I'm demanding the world from you. All I want to do is to go away for the weekend with my friends, it's not like I'm asking you for much. Plus I told you about me going away on this trip ages ago and you said you'd think about it and now you're saying it's probably a no and I can't go with them? It's not fair! Just because you have no sort of social life anymore Dean it doesn't mean that the rest of us are tarred by the same loser brush, some of us actually want to be something more in life."

Dean dropped his spoon into his empty cereal bowl, the sound of the metal hitting the china sounding loud in the silence which followed Sam's angry words. he looked up catching the horrified look on his brother's face before he lowered his gaze, breathing in deeply as he tried to keep a hold on his temper, losing it now wouldn't do him any good and clearly Sam hadn't meant to say what he said if the expression on his face was anything to go by.

"Tell me Sam, are you going to be the one paying for this trip you're so desperate to go on?" Dean asked quietly, pushing him self to his feet and walking over to the sink and dumping his bowl into the washing up bowl turning on the tap and quickly rinsing it. He put the bowl on the side before he turned to face Sam; raising a questioning eyebrow at his brother when Sam remained silent, a sullen look coming to his face as he looked away from Dean, glaring at the fridge door. "That's what I thought Sammy, what you're really saying is that you can't afford the trip and you want me to pay for you, the same way that I've paid for the last two trips you've gone on. I thought you said last week that you wanted to be treated like a grown up by me?" he stated, shaking his head before he glanced down at his watch, his face falling into a frown when he realised they were going to be late if they didn't get a move on. "It's gone past eight Sam, if you want a lift to school then make sure you're by the front door in ten minutes otherwise you can walk or get the bus to school. I can't be late to my first class." He commented before he headed out of the kitchen, reaching up and rubbing tiredly at his face.

Why Sam couldn't just let this subject over the trip with his friends drop was beyond Dean. He clearly expected Dean to finance it for him once again never once thinking in his head, that perhaps Dean's money needed to go on more important things such as food, clothing and paying the bills which kept a roof over their heads on a monthly business. He was almost tempted to give Sam the money just to get the other boy out of his hair for a weekend. God knew he had enough repairs to do around the house without having to endure two days of listening to Sam constantly bitch and moan at him about how unfair life was and how great his friends' lives were and how their parents always let them do whatever they wanted and that Dean never let him do anything he wanted to do.

It was a conversation which the pair of them seemed to be having on a weekly basis now and one which was slowly beginning to wear Dean out. Didn't his brother get it? How did he think the pair of them survived day to day? They had no family other then each other and their father had drank away their inheritance and sold anything which they had owned which had been valuable to support his out of control drinking addiction, right up to the day he had one drink too many and keeled over at the dinner room table during dinner time when Dean had been only seventeen.

Dean pushed open the door to his bedroom and entered it, breathing a sigh of relief as he pulled the door closed behind him. This was the one room in the house which Sam was banned from going in giving Dean a much needed place where he could just relax in. Not that he had been able to sleep since his twenty first birthday five days previously. He had, had nothing but dreams since then, disturbing dreams which had him waking up covered in sweat, gasping for breathe. He had managed the odd cat nap here or there throughout the day which kept him from falling flat on his face but it wasn't enough.

God he couldn't even remember what a full night sleep felt like.

He quickly stripped out of his pyjama bottoms and tatty t-shirt and changed into a white shirt and a pair of black trousers, stifling a yawn as he ducked down so he could glance at his reflection in the mirror on the dresser which had once belonged to his mother before she had passed away.

He looked a complete mess but it was a view he was slowly becoming use to. It was hard to look his best when he was surviving on less then three hours sleep per night. He reached up and ran a hand over his dark blond hair, flattening it down in an attempt to make it look more presentable before he straightened. Grabbing his suit jacket from the back of the chair and slipping it on. He looked around his room and sighed grabbing his work satchel and putting it over his shoulder.

Being a teacher's assistant wasn't the best job in the world but at least it helped put money in his bank account. So what if he had to work two other jobs on top of it just so he and Sam could survive. It was worth the long hours and hard work and once he got his teaching qualification then things would be much better for him and Sam, he just knew it. He would be able to support Sam during university which had been his goal all these years.

He climbed down the stairs, surprised to see Sam waiting for him by the door; he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest with a thoughtful expression on his face which automatically placed Dean on guard. He had seen that look on his brother's face several times before and it had never meant anything good for Dean, normally when Sam wore that expression it was because he was trying to come up with a way of convincing Dean to come round to his way of thinking.

His eyes narrowed when Sam held out a brown bag to him.

"It's your lunch Dean" his brother said, rolling his eyes when he caught Dean's expression. "You left it in the kitchen earlier on and I figured that you might want it for later on. Don't worry though, I haven't poisoned it or anything" he said, shaking his head as he pushed him self of the wall.

"If you say so Sammy" Dean said taking the bag from him, opening his satchel and forcing it in before he closed it. "Let's go before we're late" he remarked, slipping past his brother and opening the front door. He grabbed his car and house keys from the side, glancing up automatically at the overcast sky before he headed to the car. "Don't forget to lock up the house Sam" he called back over his shoulder. He heard his brother mutter something under his breath but he ignored it. Sam was always muttering something under his breath recently. He opened the impala, climbing into the driver's seat and waiting impatiently for Sam to join him.

The younger boy climbed in, leaning against the back of the chair before he crossed his arm over his chest, huffing out loud and averting his eyes from Dean. Dean watched him for a moment before he shook his head and put the key into the ignition and turned it, started the engine. He closed his eyes for a moment, a slight smile coming to his face at the healthy purring sound his baby made. He twisted in the seat to the back out of the drive way and into the empty street they lived on, switching into the right gear and heading towards the main road which would lead to the local high school which Sam was currently attending.

"Are you going to be home tonight do you think or have you got plans to go out with some of your friends?" Dean asked breaking the heavy silence between them as he hit the indicator, watching the road to the side of him before moving into the lane he needed to be in.

"I'm not sure yet" Sam said shortly. Dean breathed out, his hand gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Well could you let me know later on? I was going to make some lasagne later but if you aren't coming home then I won't bother making it" he said.

"You can make it if you want Dean, you don't need to cook for me Dean I'm nearly seventeen, I can cook for my self now. I don't need you babying me all the time."

"Fine Sam, have it your way" Dean snapped, pulling the car to the curb. Sam glanced at him, a guilty expression coming to his face

"Look I'm sorry Dean okay" Sam said with a sigh "I just really want to go to this weekend, at least give it some thought okay. Maybe I could pay half towards it and you could pay the other half, it could be like an early birthday present or something, May isn't that far away after all." He suggested, his face brightening before he climbed out the car, slamming the door behind him. Bending down and waving to Dean through the window before he turned and headed towards the school.

Dean shook his head, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose before glancing after his brother. The sooner Sam out grew this phase the better it would be for both of them. This was the last thing which Dean needed right now.

He waited until Sam had met up with some of his friends before he drove off towards the University where he parked into the first space he could find. He exited the car and began walking towards the building he worked in when he suddenly stopped, the hair on his neck standing up again.

He glanced around him and swallowed, licking his lips nervously.

It was happening again.

* * *

Author Note

**Just a slice at how normal life started for Dean… it won't last, not when the count down has began!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
